houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrish Avun
A Dro'all Knight for the Dominion House Sulos. Was captured by pirates and implanted with a slave chip. Rescued by Sonia Reynard during her covert mission aboard the John Avery. "While making preparations to set out I did a good deal of listening to the situation. Your House has been attempting to grab up influence with the Major powers of the Dominion by any means possible. I doubt it was noticed until Gesaur but afterwards people took notice, especially your enemies. While they cant openly attack you because of the cease fire between the Houses that doesn't mean they cant interfere. '' ''The balance of your fighting fleet is out here away from Home. If the others decide its in their best interests for your House Expeditionary Force to fail they will do nothing to aid you." -'' Myrish Avun briefing House Jerik-Dremine Marine Forces. Baron of Kaptlyn as of 4033, House Jerik-Dremine Warlords Campaign Skilled at sneaking ships behind enemy lines and attacking rearward positions. However one such raid was a trap and ended in the Knights capture. Implanted with a Slave Chip, the pirates tried to get Knights financial records, but resisted the effects of the Slave Chip. Brought aboard the John Avery to be sold and was bought by Sonia Reynard, along with several other slaves. Originally thought Sonia was a pirate, but upon learning of her mission assisted her. Contacting her informant on a navigators guild station, she learned of the arrival point of the 2nd Terran Expeditionary Fleet and its compliment of Arbalest Class Torpedo Cruisers. This information allowed Sonia to narrow down the locations of the hidden Pirate Stealth Ship and disable it before it could destroy the Arbalest Cruisers. Appearing in a heavily modified J-Type, called the Champagne Wagon, Avun would repay her debt to House Jerik-Dremine, by leading Jerik-Dremine forces aboard the Champion Class Superheavy Cruiser Forbearance, leading to its capture. This event led to falling out between her and her house. Avun didn't stick around long to celebrate the victory at theForbearance, with events needing the knights attention else where. Left the following letter with Major Stahl to be given to Sonia. ''"Your House has things here well in hand and pressing matters need my attention elsewhere. I hope this repays my debt to you. You wont be able to contact me for a few weeks but feel free to send a letter to House Sulos, I'll receive it eventually. My House might be angry with me for what I've done to help yours but they weren't the ones to break me out of a slave market. Good luck out there." Neeran Invasion Despite having a bit of a falling out with her House, after the Forbearance was taken, she started acting as a liaison with numerous other Houses. She has been busy assisting with inspections to ensure that Houses less eager to join the war effort are doing their part. Sonia later met her again while she was assisting a training squadron from another House near the entrance to the Smuggler's Run. Champagne Wagon The Cargo modules have been swapped out for shield generators, backup power systems and weaponry. Two phase cannon with 360 degree coverage, a torpedo launcher and the two modified engines that could be used as spinal mount Fusion cannon in a pinch. It could fight a combat frigate to a standstill. Category:Dro'all Category:Character Category:Knight